Anata ga Daikirai!
by N. Mandy
Summary: Eu o odeio, o odeio demais! E por que diabos estou presa com ele nesse caso! Para mim, que ele se exploda! Mas por que eu nunca consigo me manter longe dele? - Fanfiction de presente para Kaori Cherry 'Hime' A.U. ShikaTema


_Não sei se a fic ficou ao agrado de todos, mas espero que a Pô tenha gostado :S  
Apreciem com moderação e não se esqueçam dos reviews _;9

* * *

**Título:** Anata wo Daikirai!**  
Anime**: Naruto**  
Gênero: **Suspense/Romance**  
Casal:** Nara Shikamaru e Sabaku no Temari

**Disclaimer:**  
~ Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, eles pertencem ao Kishimoto Masashi-sensei. Bom, menos o Deidara, esse é eu dou para a Pô. :D

.

**Anata ga Daikirai!**_  
(Dedicada a Nathália Gonçalves do Nascimento e Silva)_

**~~x~~**

Eu sabia! Eu sabia que não deveria ter vindo aqui. Deveria ter dado um soco no cara que teve a idéia de contatar esse idiota para ajudar no caso. E eu teria dado se não tivesse sido o meu irmão mais novo que mandara eu vir aqui. Esse eu não me atreveria a encostar o dedo, sei muito bem o que ele faria comigo, e vai por mim; não seria nada legal. Se fosse o Kankuro, bem, esse sim eu teria espancado com vontade, não o deixaria escapar sem pelo menos umas duas concussões. Pelo menos assim ele pararia com aquelas viadagens que ele faz. Se ele quer ser gótico, problema é dele, mas que tipo de homem passa maquiagem no rosto? E o Gaara também não ajuda muito na minha reputação, com toda aquela áurea de "não chegue perto de mim ou eu te mato". E o pior: ele é capaz de matar mesmo.

Mas mesmo com toda essa relutância, aqui estou eu, parada na frente da porta desse idiota que eu esperava não ter que ver novamente. Suspiro ruidosamente enquanto bato na porta, com a pequena esperança de ele não estar, ou de ter se mudado – de preferência para o outro lado da Terra. Mas não, ele tinha que atender a porta, demorou, mas atendeu. Eu encarei aquela cara de sono, me segurando para não esbofeteá-lo ali mesmo. Por que será que só a presença de Nara Shikamaru me deixa tão irritada?

- Oh. – ele disse. – A garota problemática.

- É Sabaku no Temari. _"Seu ser abissal." _Guardei o xingamento para mim mesma, ainda precisava da ajuda dele. Passei as mãos pelos meus cabelos loiros.

- E o que você quer? Espero que não seja nada problemático. – disse após um longo suspiro, passando seus olhos pelo envelope marrom que eu tinha em minhas mãos.

"_Ele é um gênio, Temari se segure, você precisa dele, você não quer enfrentar a ira do Gaara depois_..." disse para mim mesma cerrando os punhos.

Olhei para os lados pelo canto do olho.

- Vai me deixar entrar ou eu vou ficar parada aqui na porta o dia inteiro? – perguntei ríspida. – É importante. – disse antes que ele fechasse a porta na minha cara.

Pelo longo tempo que ele me encarou eu achei que ele não iria me deixar entrar e já estava maquinando minha entrada a força, mas logo ele abriu a porta e murmurando algo como "que problemático" me deu passagem para o seu antro. Sinceramente, antro é a palavra certa para chamar aquele apartamento; tudo estava impecavelmente bagunçado, parecia que não via uma vassoura desde que eu vim aqui da ultima vez. Provavelmente não via mesmo, se minha vida dependesse das habilidades de faxina de Shikamaru, já poderia me dar por morta.

- Agora, o que você quer que precise tanto ser cautelosa? – perguntou sentando-se em algo que algum dia deveria ter sido um sofá e que agora estava empilhado com tanta tranqueira que já estava em um estado irreconhecível.

Respirei fundo e peguei o conteúdo do envelope e joguei para ele.

- Nossa. Que banho de sangue. Tanto sangue que parece ser problemático limpar isso depois. – disse abanando as fotos em sua mão. – Quem é? – ele começou a olhar foto por foto.

- É alguém que você conhece muito bem. – eu falei cruzando os braços.

- Alguém que eu con... – começou a falar até que uma das fotografias em particular chamou sua atenção. – Ino. – seu rosto ficou sombrio ao ver a loira na foto, com suas roupas rasgadas e um profundo corte que cruzava todo o seu corpo, além de suas entranhas todas expostas. Eu havia decorado todos os detalhes daquelas fotos, de tanto que eu já as havia visto.

Descruzei os braços e comecei a perambular pelo cômodo.

- Yamanaka Ino foi encontrada morta na manhã dessa segunda-feira, depois de ficar desaparecida durante todo o fim de semana. Seu apartamento estava todo revirado e havia sangue por toda parte. – eu disse com minha voz mais profissional. – Você lembra do seqüestro da Hyuuga?

- Quando seqüestraram a Hinata? Sasuke não me deixaria esquecer. – disse revirando os olhos. A primogênita Hyuuga foi seqüestrada não faz muito tempo, acho que foi um pouco depois da volta do Uchiha dos Estados Unidos. O que mais me surpreendeu daquela vez foi saber que a Hyuuga havia dado um pé na bunda do garoto raposa depois de tomar chifre e estava com o Uchiha. Aquela não perde tempo mesmo, rápida no gatilho. Mas o que realmente importa é que não conseguimos descobrir quem foi o seqüestrador; o Uchiha deu de loca e foi resgatar a garota antes mesmo que pudéssemos começar as investigações necessárias. O Gaara ficou uma fera. Como Inspetor da Policia de Tokyo, não podia deixar que o culpado do seqüestro da herdeira das Corporações Hyuuga escapasse tão facilmente, quase matou Sasuke aquela vez, só não fez após uma suave persuasão da loira vadia, a mesma que foi encontrada toda rasgada nessa segunda-feira.

- Há suspeitas de que possa ser a mesma pessoa. Ou pessoas. – Shikamaru levantou uma sobrancelha e eu comecei a olhar pela janela. – Há algumas similaridades com os dois casos.

- Quais similaridades? – perguntou voltando seus olhos para as fotos novamente.

- Confidencial.

Ele revirou os olhos.

- E você quer que eu ajude. – disse jogando as fotografias na zona em sua frente, onde deveria ser uma mesinha de centro algum dia. Olhei para ele atravessado, não foi uma pergunta. Maldito geniozinho.

- Não. Não sou eu que quero. – tentei não parecer tão ofensiva. Eu disse tentei, não quis dizer que consegui. – São ordens superiores. _"Por mim, eu nunca mais te veria na minha frente."_

- Se fosse por você, nunca mais queria me ver. – ele disse, olhei para ele levemente surpresa. – Não precisa se surpreender, está escrito na sua cara que você não quer nada comigo. Mulheres são tão problemáticas... – ele suspirou.

Isso era o que mais odiava em Nara Shikamaru: ele podia me ler como se eu fosse um livro aberto! Eu não gosto de ficar perto dele. Eu não gosto de me sentir vulnerável e exposta como eu me sinto com ele. Por isso o que queria o mais longe possível de mim. Mas ele sempre dá um jeito de vir me atazanar. Nós nunca tivemos uma relação muito boa. Me lembro do fundamental quando nos conhecemos; ódio a primeira vista. Nunca vou me esquecer do dia que ele quase matou a Kamatari, a minha fuinha de estimação.

- Que seja, vai ajudar ou não? – perguntei fitando a janela, com a vista diurna de um pequeno quarteirão nos subúrbios de Harajuku.

- Eu tenho opção? – ele perguntou encostando-se ao sofá.

- Não.

- Que problemático. – Shikamaru começou a brincar com um maço de cigarros que havia retirado do bolso.

Olhei para ele de soslaio.

- Pensei que tivesse superado. – eu disse.

- É difícil superar. - Shikamaru começou a fumar depois que seu mestre de Shouji fora assassinado há sete anos. Nunca disse a ele, mas eu acho que quem estamos procurando pode ser o autor desse crime também. Embora eu ache que ele já saiba disso, o fato dele mexer com aquele maço confirmava minha suspeita. Ele se levantou e começou a andar em direção da porta. – Vamos, temos um caso para desvendar.

- Não precisa me dizer o que fazer. – eu falei, o seguindo para fora do apartamento.

- Aff... Como eu gostaria de viver apenas de fotossíntese. Que vida problemática eu fui arrumar. – Shikamaru murmurou enquanto fechava a porta atrás de nós. Eu rolei os olhos em resposta.

**~x~x~x~**

A próxima parada foi o escritório de Gaara, na Central de Policia Metropolitana de Tokyo, não muito longe do apartamento de Shikamaru. Gaara parecia mais inexpressivo do que de costume. Eu sabia que ele tinha um caso com a loira oxigenada, mas quem poderia esperar essa reação dele? Eu não, com certeza. Convivi todos os meus 26 anos com ele e nunca o vi reagir a alguma coisa na vida, nem mesmo quando nossos pais morreram naquele acidente de carro quando éramos pequenos. Acho que isso mostra o quanto ele havia se envolvido com a vadiazinha. Você acha que eu estaria triste com a morte da Yamanaka? Nem um pouquinho. Aquela lá não tem uma fama muito boa não. Arranjos florais não era só sua especialidade; Como que a Haruno chamava ela mesmo? Ninfomaníaca...? Sei lá, só sei que aquela lá dava para qualquer um que encontrava pela frente. Até para o meu irmãozinho de cabelos vermelhos que olhava atravessado para mim agora, enquanto eu adentrava sua sala com o geniozinho no meu encalço.

- Vocês demoraram. – ele disse tão monotonamente quando possível. Fazer o quê? Falta de cortesia é de família. Bom, menos o Kankuro, esse é um caso a parte.

- Sinto muito. – me forcei a dizer. Eu odeio ter que me rebaixar perante o meu irmão mais novo, mas, às vezes, o Gaara me assusta. Simples assim. Principalmente por sua estabilidade mental ser muito a desejar.

– Pelos relatórios, você conhecia muito bem Yamanaka Ino. – Gaara simplesmente me ignorou e disse a Shikamaru. Eu me limitei a cerrar os punhos.

- _Éramos_ amigos de infância. – eu percebi a ênfase no passado, sabia que ele estava desconfortável com toda a situação. Não é todo o dia que você descobre que sua amiga de infância foi brutalmente assassinada e todas as suas vísceras foram espalhadas por toda casa. Não, não é todo dia. Mas que mereceu, mereceu. E sim, eu não gosto, ou melhor, gostava dela.

- Também consta nos relatórios que você tem um QI superior a 200. – Gaara disse afiadamente. Se eu não o conhecesse, diria que estava com ciúmes.

Shikamaru suspirou.

- E isso me coloca em um monte de roubada. Que problemático... – disse voltando a ser o mesmo preguiçoso de sempre. Gaara pareceu se acalmar também, isso se ele se alterou de verdade para começo de conversa.

- Pois bem. - Gaara se ajeitou em sua cadeira e jogou uma pasta em cima da mesa, derramando o seu conteúdo no tampo de madeira. – Veja isso. – Shikamaru obedeceu.

Cruzei os braços e encostei-me à porta, esperei silenciosamente enquanto Shikamaru analisava todos os papéis. Já sabia o que era aquilo; Eram todas as evidências, fotos e relatórios sobre o caso atual. Ou seria melhor casos? A ficha estava tão suja que se eu limpasse chão com ela, é capaz de ficar preto. Assassinatos, roubos, seqüestros... Havia de tudo ali. Observei o Nara examinar minuciosamente os relatórios e as fotos; Pela primeira vez em anos o vejo sério, não com aquela expressão preguiçosa que parecia grudada em seu rosto de tanto que ele a usa. Ele até parecia... Bonito? Esse pensamento me pegou de surpresa, me obriguei a afastá-lo o mais rápido possível. Talvez tenha sido lento demais, já que eu senti o meu rosto esquentar por um segundo. Espero que ninguém mais tenha percebido.

Shikamaru suspirou ruidosamente e colocou os papeis de volta a mesa.

- O que você acha? – Gaara perguntou, apoiando seus cotovelos no tampo de madeira.

- Que você tem razão. – ele disse desanimado.

Meu irmãozinho olhou interessado para o garoto. Mesmo que o geniozinho maldito fosse da mesma idade que ele, Gaara não o tratava como igual. A meu ver, parecia algo como um professor querendo as respostas de um aluno de alto potencial. Shikamaru coçou a cabeça e murmurou um dos seus usuais "problemáticos", antes de começar a mexer com as fotos anexadas nos arquivos e alinhá-las uma do lado da outra em uma ordem cronológica. Percebi que ele só usou as mais importantes, deixando de lado os roubos e crimes menores.

- O Massacre do Clã Uchiha. – apontou para a fotografia que mostrava o cadáver de Uchiha Mikoto e Uchiha Fugaku. – Mortos por uma arma de corte. Chuto uma katana bem afiada.

Aquele foi um episodio bastante violento. Ninguém poderia acreditar que o Clã Uchiha, nada mais nada menos do que o detentor do titulo de a maior Yakuza de Tokyo – e conseqüentemente do Japão – pudesse ser exterminada tão facilmente. Não sobrou ninguém, exceto o filho do chefe da família, Uchiha Sasuke. Também nunca foi encontrado o corpo do filho mais velho Uchiha Itachi, aquele que diziam ser um prodígio ou algo assim. Tem rumores que ele ainda esteja vivo, mas ninguém sabe direito, nem mesmo Sasuke. De tão antigo esse caso, estava pronto para ser arquivado, mas Gaara impediu alegando que deveria ter mais investigações.

- Assassinato de Sarutobi Asuma, múltiplas perfurações no corpo. Não acredito que seja de armas de fogo, ou melhor, duvido muito que qualquer um desses casos tenha sido utilizado armas de fogo. – Shikamaru falava friamente da morte de seu mestre. Ele não esperou a comprovação de Gaara para continuar. – O que aconteceu com Jiraiya não foi suicídio.

Não foi uma pergunta mais o meu irmãozinho respondeu assim mesmo:

- Não. – balançou levemente a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

- Naruto esteve certo o tempo todo... – murmurou para si mesmo antes de prosseguir. – O seqüestro de Hinata e o _seu_. – disse olhando para Gaara.

Eu me surpreendi. Apenas uma quantidade pequena de pessoas sabia que Gaara também havia sido raptado. Na verdade, foi devido a esse incidente que o meu irmão começou a investigar mais a fundo essa série de crimes. Algo aconteceu durante o pequeno tempo que Gaara ficou nas mãos dos bandidos, mas ele se recusa a falar. Pelo visto, eu não fui a única a me surpreender; Gaara fez uma carranca que a principio deveria parecer inofensiva, mas como eu o conheço, sei bem que de inofensiva não tem é nada. Estremeci nas bases.

- Como você sabe disso? – perguntou, não mostrando suas verdadeiras intenções em sua voz.

- Eu posso ter me aposentado, mas ainda tenho minhas fontes de informação confiáveis. Algumas delas bastante fofoqueiras. – Shikamaru começou a brincar com um Zippo que puxou do bolso. Por favor! Quem se aposenta com 23 anos? – Não se preocupe, eu estou disposto a ajudar. Tenho algumas pendências com esses criminosos.

Acho que foi a primeira vez que eu ouvi algum tipo de agressividade na voz de Shikamaru desde que o conheci.

- Você disse que são _criminosos_, porque acha que é mais do que um? – pronunciei-me ao notar esse pequeno detalhe. Era algo que eu já havia levado em consideração.

- As armas dos crimes são todas diferentes, mas todas são armas brancas. É a primeira ligação entre os casos. Apenas nesses relatórios eu encontrei vários indícios de que sejam feitos pelas mesmas pessoas. – disse colocando o Zippo de volta em sua vestimenta. – Mas foi no da Ino que eu encontrei algo que possa nos levar a um suspeito. Ei, garota problemática, você ainda está com aquele envelope? – ele me perguntou, voltando a ser o mesmo preguiçoso de sempre.

- É Temari. – lhe disse entre dentes, controlando a vontade de esmurrá-lo ali mesmo. Entreguei o envelope marrom que ainda carregava comigo e ele estendeu a mão para pegá-lo. Espera aí! Aquilo que eu vi foi um sorriso convencido? Ah, agora mesmo que eu pego esse geniozinho de jeito! Bom, eu teria feito se não tivesse visto o olhar reprovador de Gaara encima de mim. Encolhi-me em meu canto, fincando minhas unhas bem feitas na palma de minha mão. Se eu não me controlasse, começaria a sangrar logo logo.

Lembrei de uma coisa.

- Você disse que não foram utilizadas armas de fogo, mas foi encontrado pólvora na casa da Yamanaka, e há indícios de explosivos também. – Foi assim que a maioria dos órgãos internos da loira oxigenada foi parar nas paredes. – Talvez micro bombas, ou algo assim. – chutei.

- Micro bombas não, argila explosiva. – ele me corrigiu. Olhei perplexa para ele, de onde ele tirou essa? – Você sabia do irmão ilegítimo da Ino? – Shikamaru se dirigiu ao meu irmãozinho, consciente da minha confusão.

Essa era nova para mim, e para o Gaara também pelo visto, ele meneou com a cabeça fitando o Nara.

- Aquele garoto era muito problemático, eu só o vi uma vez ou outra quando éramos menores... Isso até ele fugir de casa. – Shikamaru disse suspirando.

- E o que isso tem a ver? – Gaara perguntou.

Shikamaru retirou as fotos do apartamento da Yamanaka do envelope e escolheu uma que mostrava o hall de entrada – que havia sangue espalhado pelo carpete. Os assassinos fizeram a festa naquele apartamento.

- Não acha estranho ele voltar depois de tanto tempo e ainda por cima quando sua irmãzinha é misteriosamente assassinada? – ele perguntou colocando a foto na mesa e apontando um par de sapatos masculinos perto da cômoda que a Yamanaka guardava sapatos.

- Esses sapatos poderiam ser de qualquer um. – rebati.

- Não, não poderia ser de qualquer um. – ele disse pegando outra foto, dessa vez uma que mostrava o quarto dela. Estava quase que perfeitamente arrumado, se não fosse por um estranho símbolo de sangue desenhado no chão, algo como um triangulo dentro de um circulo. De acordo com os detetives forenses, não era o sangue da Yamanaka e também não conseguimos encontrar o dono nos nossos bancos de dados. Está ai a segunda ligação; na cena do crime do mestre de Shouji foi encontrado um símbolo similar. Shikamaru ignorou o circulo e indicou um pedaço de papel encima do criado-mudo ao lado da cama. Estreitei os olhos para enxergar melhor, tinha algo escrito... Algo começando com D... – Está escrito Deidara, o nome do irmão ilegítimo da Ino.

- Vocês pegaram aquele papel? – Gaara me questionou.

- Eu não sei, talvez esteja com Kankuro. – disse incerta.

- Alguém mais sabe da morte da Ino? – Shikamaru perguntou.

- Não, não conseguimos contatar os pais dela, os dois estão no exterior a negócios. – Gaara disse. – E como estamos trabalhamos em sigilo, não contatamos mais ninguém.

- Exceto eu... Que problemático. – Shikamaru coçou a cabeça. – Eu posso ver o apartamento dela?

Gaara demorou um pouco para responder, achei que ele não iria deixar, mas ele deixou:

- Pode. – disse simplesmente. – Nara Shikamaru, estou requisitando sua ajuda, mas deixo claro que quero total discrição.

- Pode deixar. – ele assentiu com a cabeça.

- Você vai trabalhar junto da Temari nesse caso. – Gaara avisou. Eu senti o meu sangue ferver e o encarei, incrédula que ele estava fazendo isso comigo. Ele sabia muito bem o quanto eu detestava Shikamaru. Mas o olhar que ele me mandou, me fez captar o recado. Ou eu faço ou eu faço. – Dispensados.

Shikamaru e eu saímos da sala. Não sei como Shikamaru se sentia, mas eu, naquela hora estava com muita raiva, tanta raiva que eu poderia bater no primeiro que passasse por ali. E foi o que eu fiz.

- Ah, Temar... Ugh! – Kankuro tentou falar, mas eu fui mais rápida que ele, em questão de milésimos de segundo, meu punho estava afundado em seu estomago.

Só Shikamaru pareceu surpreso - ou foi o que eu achei, é difícil distinguir qualquer coisa naquela cara lesada, - o resto dos funcionários simplesmente ignorou, eu bater no meu irmão não é uma coisa rara. Kankuro recuou procurando por ar.

- E-Ei... S-só porque Gaara te colocou para trabalhar com ele, não desconte em mim...! Eu só comentei que ele poderia ajudar, m-mais nada...! - sua voz parecia ter descido uns cinco tons. E senti o sangue pulsar em minha testa.

- Então você sabia... – disse ríspida, a ameaça clara em minha voz. Por que eu sabia que tinha um dedinho de Kankuro em toda essa historia?

- A-A-A culpa n-não é minha! – ele se apressou em dizer. – P-Por que não bate nele? Não é ele que você não gosta? – o meu irmão falou, apontando acusadoramente para Shikamaru.

Já estava pronta para socá-lo mais uma vez, mas tive uma ótima idéia. Sorri sadicamente. Shikamaru e Kankuro me olharam como se eu fosse uma lunática.

- Sabe que não é uma má idéia? – lhe perguntei. Kankuro suspirou, achando que ia se livrar dessa. – Vou fazer isso depois que acabar com você. – comecei a me aproximar dele, estralando os dedos. Kankuro recuou amedrontado.

**~x~x~x~**

Ah! Me sinto tão melhor agora! Fazia tempo que não fazia um bom exercício como esse. Pena que os seguranças não deixaram eu bater mais no Kankuro, deveria ter quebrado mais duas costelas dele. Karate, kendo, judô, aikido, luta livre... Costumava me inscrever em vários esportes de luta para extravasar o estresse, sem nunca me especializar em nenhum, mas o que eu mais pratiquei mesmo foi o boxe. Pobre do dono da academia em que eu freqüentava, vez ou outra tinha que comprar um saco de areia novo. Eu tinha o habito de grudar a foto do Kankuro e do Gaara nele quando eu ia treinar. Mas por causa do trabalho, eu fiquei sem tempo para ir na academia. Gaara pedia total sigilo sobre as investigações, então me forçava a trabalhar em outros casos para não levantar suspeitas. Isso é obsessão, não importa por onde eu veja. Até parece que tem algum espião ou coisa parecida por perto. Hump, bobagem.

Shikamaru se safou por pouco dessa, eu ainda não tinha terminado com Kankuro quando a segurança viera nos separar. Maldito geniozinho sortudo. Bom, eu terei minhas oportunidades mais tarde. Estávamos saindo da Central quando eu vi um rosto familiar.

- Konan-senpai! – exclamei me curvando levemente na direção da moça de cabelos azuis que tanto respeitava.

- Temari-san, como vai? – ela perguntou gentilmente. – Um amigo?

- Ah, hm... – olhei para Shikamaru de esguelha, o geniozinho maldito me olhava intrigado. "NÃO MESMO!" queria gritar, mas me restringi, não queria que Konan-senpai pensasse mal de mim. – Digamos que sim... – sorri.

- Oh. O que faz por aqui? Gaara anda te importunando de novo com aqueles casos impossíveis de se resolver? – ela perguntou rindo baixinho. Isso que eu mais gostava de Konan-senpai; Além de ser uma Inspetora super qualificada e de grande prestigio, ela ainda me entendia. Algum dia quero ser uma profissional como ela.

- Hahaha, na verdade sim. – ri para ela. – Gaara me incumbiu do caso do seqüestro da primogênita Hyuuga. Seria tão mais fácil se aquele idiota do Uchiha não tivesse se metido no meio... – balancei a cabeça.

Não era uma mentira, eu ainda estava responsável por esse caso, é apenas um detalhe que tenha uma corrente de outros casos ligados a esse. Gaara pediu sigilo e é isso que eu estou fazendo, bem, desde sempre. Estremeço só de pensar no que ele faria comigo se eu deixasse escapar um único pio. Sério, meu irmão é doente e da pior maneira possível. Não, retiro o que disse, o Kankuro é doente da pior maneira possível, com toda aquela viadagem de maquiagem.

- Mas não é romântico? Ele arriscou a vida para salvar sua amada, se eu fosse ele, eu faria o mesmo... – ela disse sonhadoramente.

- Eh? Konan-senpai tem alguém que você se arriscaria para fazer isso? – eu perguntei surpresa. Essa era nova para mim.

- Eu? Claro. Eu jogaria minha vida fora por ele. – eu vi a firmeza no olha dela, ela estava falando sério. – E você? Não tem ninguém que você faria de tudo para salvar?

- Claro que não. Homens não prestam... Aquele bando de machistas. – falei alto o suficiente para que Shikamaru ouvisse. Só para ele saber o quanto eu odeio ele e a seu gênero.

- Verdade? – Konan-senpai parecia surpresa.

- Absoluta. – confirmei decidida.

- Pensei que uma moça jovem como você teria alguém especial... - Ela me olhou decepcionada. – Ah, eu tenho que ir. – ela disse, fazendo uma pequena reverência, a qual eu copiei. – Espero que você o encontre logo. Isso se já não encontrou. – ela disse sorrindo para Shikamaru enquanto se afastada.

Olhei boquiaberta para ela. O que era aquilo? Uma insinuação? E ainda por cima esse geniozinho maldito? Ok, meu bom humor sumiu rapidinho. Andei para a saída, sem olhar se o Nara estava me seguindo.

- Quem é você é o que você fez com a garota problemática? – ele perguntou rindo. É, ele estava me seguindo. Droga! Por que um meteoro não cai simplesmente na cabeça dele? Será que Deus me odeia tanto assim? Deve ser a punição de ter destruído o kamidana que tinha lá em casa quando era pequena. Ou por não ter ido ao templo nenhuma vez esses anos. O que eu posso fazer? É difícil tirar férias quando você trabalha na policia. Gaara não me dá descanso nem mesmo nos feriados nacionais; O ultimo Ano Novo passei na mira de um esquizofrênico louco que queria explodir a Torre de Tokyo. E nem conto como foram o Natal, o dia dos namorados e a minha Golden Week. Só digo que tem a ver com terroristas, hackers e um vírus contagioso nojento, além de muito sangue.

Entrei no meu carro que estava estacionado na área de funcionários. Que bom que não é uma viatura, eu enlouqueceria se tivesse aquelas luzinhas encima. Logo que Shikamaru entrou no carro, eu dei a partida.

- Para onde vamos? – eu perguntei quando paramos em um semáforo.

- Para a casa do Sasuke. – ele disse com voz de sono.

- Porque...? – ele me olhou intrigado.

- Você não leu o depoimento que ele fez sobre o seqüestro da Hinata? – ele me perguntou olhando nos meus olhos.

- Sim, ele disse que deu sorte porque os bandidos fugiram quando ele foi resgatar a garota Hyuuga ou algo assim, por isso que ele não viu quem era. – eu lhe disse, lembrando do que o Uchiha falou quando o interrogaram. Shikamaru suspirou.

- Eu não quero meu amigo seja preso por falso testemunho, mas isso não soa como uma total e completa mentira? – ele perguntou pacientemente.

- E por que você não disse isso para o Gaara? – perguntei profissionalmente.

- Já disse, porque não quero que meu amigo seja preso por falso testemunho. – ele disse recostando no banco de passageiros.

Não demoramos muito para chegar na casa do Uchiha, e deus! Não podia esperar menos da antiga sede do Clã Uchiha. Era uma enorme mansão tradicional que ocupava um quarteirão inteiro sozinha. Pena que não está tão bem tratada como antigamente. Eu e Shikamaru tentamos bater na porta e tocar a campainha, mas nenhuma resposta veio de lá. Minha paciência estava se esgotando quando Shikamaru colocou a mão na maçaneta e viu que a porta estava aberta.

- Vamos. – ele disse.

- Hã? Não! – eu falei abismada. Minha paciência pode estar acabando, mas entrar em propriedade alheia é crime! Sou uma detetive, acredito na justiça e gosto de seguir as leis. Bom, menos quando o assunto são meus irmãos; Não me importaria de ir para a cadeia por homicídio, desde que eu saiba que eles estavam bem presos nos caixões deles.

- Que problemático, só vamos logo, quero ir para casa. – Shikamaru disse já entrando, o segui a contragosto.

Andamos pelo corredor principal da grande casa japonesa. Shikamaru parecia saber por onde estava indo, ele e o Uchiha são amigos, então ele deve conhecer o lugar. O que mais me chamou atenção no lugar foi o jardim; a ultima vez que vim, estava completamente destruído, tinha praga em todo o lugar. Dificilmente poderia chamar de jardim aquilo, selva se adequaria mais a aquela bagunça. Mas agora, as plantas estavam bem tratadas, até o laguinho estava limpo. Parece que o Uchiha decidiu fazer uns trabalhos manuais por aqui, ou conseguiu alguém para fazê-los por ele. Aposto na segunda opção. E tenho certeza que isso tem algo a ver com a jovem primogênita das Corporações Hyuuga.

O ritmado barulho do bambu batendo nas pedras da pequena fonte logo foi sobreposto por alguns murmúrios baixos.

- Maldito! Estava em casa e nem para atender a porta... – murmurei baixo para mim mesma.

- Ei, Sasuke... – Shikamaru começou a dizer, puxando a porta de correr, que se eu não me engano levava a cozinha.

Mas só foi quando o Shikamaru abriu a porta para que eu percebesse que aquilo não eram murmúrios, e sim _gemidos_. Sim! O Uchiha tava em uns amassos nada inocentes com alguém que eu não podia ver direito. Ele tava empurrando a garota contra a bancada da cozinha sem nenhuma vergonha. Senti minhas bochechas ficarem quentes.

"_Oh. Coitada da Hyuuga... vai ter mais um par de chifres para enfeitar sua sala..."_ ri internamente. Mas meu queixo caiu quando eu finalmente vi quem era. Eu nunca a imaginei fazendo **isso**.

Shikamaru, tão desconfortável por ver aquela cena quanto eu, pigarreou, surpreendendo o casal. Quando os dois olharam para nós, eu vi Hinata se tornar um verdadeiro pimentão antes de olhar para baixo e ver que suas roupas estavam bagunçadas e sair correndo para se arrumar. Quando passou por mim, eu não pude deixar de notar o quanto os seus lábios estavam vermelhos. É, parece que eles estavam nessa muito tempo antes de nós chegarmos.

Estava tão ocupada tentando fazer com o que as imagens que eu acabei de presenciar sumisse da minha cabeça – eternamente de preferência – para perceber que Shikamaru me encarava. Desviei o olhar rapidamente.

- Como vocês entraram? – o Uchiha perguntou claramente irritado por ser atrapalhado quando as coisas estavam esquentando. Ele se virou para desligar uma chaleira, que eu aposto que nem deve ter mais água de tanto tempo que estava no fogo.

- A porta estava aberta. – Shikamaru disse, parecendo não alterado pela cena anterior. Sasuke suspirou, provavelmente praguejando por não ter trancado a porta.

- E o que vocês querem? – perguntou.

- Eu não gosto de me envolver nessas coisas problemáticas, mas eu tenho que saber o que aconteceu naquele deposito quando você salvou a Hinata. – Shikamaru disse.

- Eu já disse, e ela sabe. – provavelmente estava falando de mim. – Quando eu achei a Hinata, eles já tinham fugido...

- Sasuke, Ino está morta. – Shikamaru o cortou, com aquela seriedade estranha que eu vira mais cedo no escritório do Gaara.

- I-Ino-san está m-morta...? – Hinata escolheu justo aquele momento para voltar, completamente recomposta. Sasuke a olhou desolado. Oh! Então o Uchiha consegue fazer uma expressão assim... Isso é surpreendente, acho que a garota Hyuuga conseguiu derreter aquele coração de gelo. Pelo jeito que Hinata começou a tremer, poderia jurar que ela iria começar a chorar, mas não o fez; muito pelo contrario, quando vi mais de perto, percebi que tremia de raiva. Quase podia ver as veias saltadas perto dos olhos naquela pele clara dela.

"Troca de papeis...?" perguntei para mim mesma, chocada pela reação dos dois.

- Ela foi encontrada morta no apartamento dela nessa segunda. E eu acho que você sabe quem foi. – Shikamaru disse olhando para o amigo. – Vai me dizer o que realmente aconteceu lá? Ou eu vou ter que descobrir sozinho? E você sabe o quanto eu acho problemático fazer isso sozinho.

O Uchiha hesitou um momento, ele olhou novamente para Hinata, dessa vez, até eu pude sentir o amor que ele sentia naquele olhar. Estremeci. Credo, ele mudou demais! Virou emo de uma hora para outra? Não, acho que ele já era um emo há muito tempo, mas isso não vem ao caso. Tinha algo mais naquele olhar... Medo...?

_Refém._

Aquilo passou tão rapidamente pela minha cabeça que eu não sei da onde veio, mas eu senti uma raiva enorme crescer dentro de mim.

- Diga o que pode falar sem se comprometer. – nem parecia eu quando falei. Três pares de olhos me olharam surpresos. O mais surpreso mesmo foi o Shikamaru.

- Itachi-niisama está vivo. – a Hyuuga disse.

- Hinata! – Sasuke a censurou.

- M-Mas eu não me importo! – ela disse mordendo o lábio inferior. – Por que acha que Naruto-kun foi atrás deles naquela época? Se deixar assim, eles só vão matar mais gente!

_Eles_. Isso comprova a teoria de Shikamaru de que são mais de um. Aquele último comentário pareceu acertar o Uchiha em cheio, pois ele se virou e socou a parede, com tanta força que eu não estranharia se sangrasse.

- Eu não quero você nas mãos deles de novo. – ele reclamou baixo, seus olhos estavam em um tom avermelhado.

- Que problemático... – Shikamaru interferiu passando a mão pelos cabelos. – Vamos indo. – ele disse saindo do cômodo, eu o segui.

- M-Mas... – a Hyuuga tentou nos deter.

- Não se preocupe, não vamos envolver vocês. – eu assegurei quando passei por ela. – E vai cuidar daquele idiota, a mão dele está sangrando.

Hinata olhou entre mim e o Uchiha, antes de ir cuidar dele. Antes de irmos embora, o Uchiha falou:

- Tomem cuidado, todos morreram porque sabiam _demais_.

**~x~x~x~**

Depois da visita ao Uchiha, fomos ver o apartamento da loira oxigenada. Estava exatamente do jeito que eu havia visto: todo ensangüentado e com as tripas grudadas nas paredes. Nojento. Encontramos também aquela carta que Shikamaru havia mencionado – a inteligência rara do Kankuro nunca consegue recolher todas as evidências, sempre deixa alguma para trás. Dizia algo como: Oi minha irmãzinha querida, desculpe não ter mandado noticias nos últimos 10 anos, mas estou com saudades e então estou indo para a sua casa. Não se importa se eu trazer uns amigos, né? E blá, blá, blá. Agora já sabemos que foram esses "amigos" que mataram a porca loira. Depois de ligar para o Gaara e dizer o conteúdo da carta, não demoramos muito lá. Certo, **eu** não queria ficar muito tempo lá.

Se eu tivesse escolha, jamais voltaria para aquele muquifo que o Shikamaru chama de casa. O que nos restou o meu apartamento para ir. E ali estava eu, na cozinha preparando café enquanto discutíamos sobre caso.

- O que você quis dizer com "o que pode falar sem se comprometer"? – Shikamaru me perguntou.

- Por que você acha que o Uchiha não queria falar a verdade? – eu rebati, colocando o pó de café no coador.

- Não sei... Por querer encobrir alguém, por estar envolvido, para proteger algo... Há várias possibilidades. – ele disse monótono.

Parei o que estava fazendo e me incline pela porta da cozinha para encará-lo, ainda segurando o pacote de café. Ele estava sentado no sofá que ficava de frente para a cozinha.

- E quem ele gostaria de proteger mais do que tudo? – lhe perguntei seriamente.

Ele pareceu pensar um pouquinho.

- Hinata. – ele disse quase que automaticamente após entender o que eu queria dizer. Apenas no jeito que o Uchiha a olhava, eu pude ver o quanto a garota Hyuuga era importante para ele. Ugh. Isso me dava até calafrios.

- Eles provavelmente querem calar o Uchiha usando a Hyuuga como refém. Afinal, ele é um dos que sabem _demais_. – eu falei enquanto voltava para o café. – Mas o mais importante é **o que** ele sabe.

- Ah. Isso nós já sabemos. – ele disse aparecendo no batente da porta.

- E o que você sabe? – perguntei sem olhar para ele. Eu sabia que ele tinha descoberto algo, se não, duvido que ele tivesse ido embora sem ter tentado mais. Facilitar o seu trabalho sempre foi a sua prioridade.

- Descobrimos três coisas importantes hoje. Primeiro um dos suspeitos: Itachi. Segundo, o motivo: Morreram porque sabiam demais. E o mais importante: A identidade dos criminosos. – Shikamaru explicou.

- E quem seria...? – eu não fazia idéia.

- Com quem Naruto comprou briga? – ele perguntou.

- Além de todo mundo? – eu perguntei na maior obviedade. O garoto raposa não dá trégua para ninguém. Foi a vez de Shikamaru me encarar. Não gostei nada nada dele me imitar. Mas ele desistiu fácil.

- Que problemático... É verdade que Naruto é muito briguento, mas só teve uma vez que ele se meteu em uma briga grande, e foi logo depois do suposto suicídio de Jiraiya, Ainda estávamos na escola, pelo menos eu estava. – ele disse suspirando. Procurei em minha memória esse incidente. Eu lembrei.

- Não pode ser, eles não são apenas uma gangue de encrenqueiros? – eu fiz pouco da acusação dele.

- Não mesmo. Eles são pior que a Yakuza. Bom, eles destruíram um Clã Yakuza sozinhos, era de se esperar. – ele disse, puxando o maço de cigarros do bolso e brincando com eles. – E isso nos deixa com dois suspeitos de envolvimento, Deidara e Itachi. Agora precisamos descobrir o resto. Principalmente o seu líder.

Peguei o pacote das mãos dele. Como eu odiava aquela coisa.

- Sem fumar na minha casa. – o censurei.

- Eu não ia fumar. – ele alegou, tentando alcançar o pacote de minhas mãos. Eu não o deixei pegar. – Tudo bem. – Ah. Ele desiste rápido demais, nem dá graça. – Já tive a oportunidade hoje de ver a garota problemática ficar vermelha duas vezes.

- Isso não é da sua conta! – eu disse enraivecida, sentindo minhas bochechas ficarem quentes. Então ele viu.

- Oh. De novo. – ele disse monótono. Joguei o cigarro nele. – Ai, ai, você deveria ser mais honesta consigo mesma... Assim nunca vai arranjar um namorado. Por que não segue o exemplo da Hinata?

Lembrei da cena de mais cedo e me senti envergonhada. Vou admitir, eu nunca tive uma experiência como aquela, ou melhor, eu nunca _quis_. Tive alguns romances, mas nunca chegamos na segunda base.

- Olha quem fala! Duvido que qualquer uma ao menos queira beijar alguém como você! – disse ríspida, a vergonha falando mais alto do que a raiva. – Um geniozinho maldito, preguiçoso, sem graça e inútil! – fui citando suas características, uma a uma até olhar para cima e perceber que ele havia chegado mais perto. Perto **demais** por sinal. Pela primeira vez percebi o quão alto ele tinha ficado nesses últimos anos.

- Você acha que eu não consigo qualquer uma? – ele perguntou. Em uma explosão de raiva eu disse:

- Então prove! – E ele **provou**.

As duas coisas inesperadas que aconteceram logo em seguida quase fizeram que eu tivesse um ataque cardíaco. Primeiro: ele me beijou. E segundo, a coisa mais estranha que poderia acontecer, pasmem: eu gostei.

Não sei, acho que eu pirei de vez! Antes que eu desse por mim, eu estava retribuindo aquele beijo, e sua língua estava dentro da minha boca. **QUE PORCARIA É ESSA?**

Meu coração parecia que estava fazendo Bungee Jumping no meu peito, quase achei que ia desmaiar. Ele enlaçou a minha cintura e me pressionou contra o balcão da pia. Meio que instintivamente passei meus braços envolta de seu pescoço e comecei a brincar com seus cabelos negros. Eu poderia muito bem ter o afastado, eu tinha força para isso. Mas o pior era que eu **não** queria.

É isso o que mais odeio em Nara Shikamaru. Odeio que ele consiga ver através de mim. Odeio que ele saiba minhas fraquezas. Odeio o seu jeito de sabe tudo. Odeio o jeito que ele faz com que meu batimento cardíaco acelere de um jeito não saudável. Odeio que ele consiga me fazer sentir tão indefesa. Odeio por saber que tenho mil e uma razões para odiar ele. E principalmente eu odeio Nara Shikamaru, porque acho que estou me _apaixonando_ por esse idiota.

Nos separamos quando nossos pulmões pediram por ar.

- Eu posso ter qualquer uma, mas eu só quero uma garota problemática. – ele disse sem fôlego, olhando nos meus olhos.

- Sabia que eu te odeio? – perguntei entre arfadas.

Ele respondeu com um sorriso convencido antes de me beijar novamente. Droga, acho que eu entendo o Gaara agora. Dever ser uma dessas coisas de família, nós dois nos apaixonamos por quem não presta.

Agora só falta pegar a _Akatsuki_.

_E o ódio se transforma em amor._

_

* * *

_

Desci do elevador no andar mais elevado do prédio. A cobertura era o local ideal para ele viver. Ele sempre foi tão superior a qualquer um por aí, os outros não passavam de ralé, meras formigas que deveria ser exterminados o mais rápido possível. Tirei os fios de cabelo azuis do rosto antes de colocar a mão pelo identificador de digitais para abrir a porta.

- Como vai, Konan-senpai? – Tobi perguntou, obviamente tirando sarro de mim.

- Por favor, eu tenho abominação a ser chamada assim. – eu lhe disse.

- Como quiser, Inspetora Konan. – continuou brincando.

Estavam todos presentes, assim como ordenado; Tobi, Zetsu, Sasori, Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu, até mesmo Itachi e Deidara apareceram. Todos esperando pela próxima missão. Uma que eu faria questão de participar, eu quero ter o prazer de ver aquela lá morrer.

- Porra, só o Deidara se divertiu nessa ultima missão! Eu preciso fazer minhas oferendas para o Jashin-sama também! – Hidan reclamou alto.

- Fique quieto, se não eu vou perder a conta. – Kakuzu contava o dinheiro que havíamos conseguido no ultimo roubo.

- E ai? Como sentiu ao mandar as tripas da sua irmã para o alto? – Kisame perguntou para Deidara.

- Nunca a vi mais bonita. É como eu digo: A arte é uma explosão! Kaboom! – Deidara exclamou, fazendo um movimento exagerado com as mãos.

- Digam logo qual é o próximo alvo, eu odeio esperar. – Sasori disse entediado. – E Deidara, a arte é a beleza eterna.

- Claro que não, Danna. A arte é aquilo que se cria e logo se destrói, un. – Deidara disse confiante. Ele e Sasori começaram novamente com aquela discussão sobre arte.

Ignorei todos eles e fui direto a quem eu realmente me importava. A única pessoa por quem eu jogaria minha vida fora. Ele estava parado perto do parapeito de uma janela, analisando a paisagem de Tokyo.

- Estou de volta, Pein-sama. – curvei-me em direção de meu amado.

- Você fez muito bem, Konan. - ele me disse, senti minhas bochechas ficarem levemente avermelhadas.

- Nada que mereça elogios. – eu disse, olhando a imagem altiva do homem ideal em minha frente, com seus cabelos e olhos laranja e sua superioridade iminente.

- E sobre o que eu te pedi? – ele inquiriu.

Eu não pude deixar de sorrir.

- É como você pensava. Talvez seja melhor acabar com Sabaku no Temari antes que ela saiba _demais_.

.

_ To be continued... Or not__._

**

* * *

**

**~~x~~**

**.:Notas da Autora:.**

~ Hello guys! Vim com algo inesperado até para mim: Um ShikaTema! Eu nunca prestei muita atenção nessa casal, mas por ser um favorito da Pô/Kaori Cherry 'Hime', e como ela adora esse ship, eu dedico essa fic para ela como presente de aniversário! (Vai por mim, mega super hiper ultra atrasado, mas, espero que esteja valendo ^~^")

~ Eu sei, gomenasai Pô-chan! Eu demorei um monte para postar, mas eu tava meio que com esperanças de postar ele já betado, o que não foi o caso, infelizmente... ;_; Mas só para constar, essa fic/One-shot estava pronta desde janeiro, que eu milagrosamente escrever em menos de duas semanas. :D

~ Explicando um pouquinho sobre a fic, se alguém já leu minhas outras fics de Naruto deve ter percebido que essa fic tem relação com a _If I were a boy_ (de boa, estou pensando seriamente em alterar o título, está muito podre! Quando eu tiver uma ideia de um titulo melhor, eu mudo). Acontece um tempo depois da história daquela fic, e contém um pouco de spoilers de uma possível continuação dela... Fiquem esperando, tenho muitos projetos em mente. (;

~ Eu prometi uma continuação para a Pô de presente para o próximo niver dela, então ignorem o _"Or not"._ :9

~ Espero sinceramente que tenham gostado, e não se esqueçam de deixar reviews! Sabe aquele botãozinho escrito "Review this Story/Chapter"? Poisé, clique nele e deixe seu comentário! Não mata e nem tira pedaço! :D

_Um pequeno recadinho para a aniversariante:_

PARABÉNS PÔ-CHAN! Muuuuitas felicidades mesmo, viu? Espero que esse ano seja/esteja sendo um ótimo ano para você em seus belos quinze aninhos ^~^ S2' Queria muuito ter ido aí dar meus parabéns pessoalmente, mas Goiânia é longe demais! DD:

Você é uma amiga mega especial para mim, e quando eu precisava de um ombro amigo, você sempre estava aí para me dar uma mão, me ouvir, nos divertir juntos, trocar confidências, segredos. Sempre que precisávamos desesperadamente comentar sobre alguma coisa de um anime ou mangá... E você nunca se segurou em dar Spoilers -'... Mas sempre foi extremamente divertido falar com você, mesmo que apenas por computador. Mas nesse caso, isso nem sempre atrapalhava, porque, mesmo os mil e sei lá quantos quilômetros de distância, você sempre esteve aí por mim. Desejo tudo de bom para você, e nem pense em desaparecer do MSN ou do FF, se não eu darei um jeito de te trazer de volta pelos cabelos se necessário! Hihihi. Posso nunca ter te visto pessoalmente, mas pode ter certeza, que se você precisar de mim, eu também estarei aí por você, nem que eu tenha que ir a pé daqui de Joinville até Goiânia ao seu resgate! Te amo muito, viu? FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO NATHÁLIA!

Beeeijinhos, _Mandy-chan_.


End file.
